The Death of a Hero in Vein
by Cloverlaya15
Summary: Orochimaru attacks the village once again and his only succession is killing naruto. What will everyone do? How will it end?


**The Death of a Hero in Vein**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters...only the characters i create, the plot of this story, and the way i use them.**

**- - - - - **

**This story takes place after the first time skip. So yes, Naruto, Saskura, sasuke and them are all teens. **

**- - - - **

**It had just reached nightfall as the people of Konoha tucked themselves in for a good nights sleep, while the fellow anbu traveled in groups, rescouting their village once again for any sign of unpleasant events.**

**A ragged headed blonde boy, lay in bed wearing his green frog night cap, snoring away as the cool nights air faintly galed into the open window above his bed.**

**A pile of dirty clothes, consisting of orange highwaters, a black t-shirt, and an orange and black jacket layed about, next to a basket of overflowing dirty laundry. **

**Accompanying the dirty laundry was several scrolls scattered all over the hardwood floor and a few old and empty ramen cups next to them. **

**The howling midnight air, continued to breeze into the young mans room, giving him a slightly uncomfortable chill, causing him to roll over and fling the blanket over his head.**

**Dreaming of past events from when he was a child, he couldn't help but smirk in his sleep remembering how he envyed his best friend Sasuke Uchiha for always being on the top of things and getting the attention he yearned for from both his sensei and his crush, whom he always looked up too.**

**He dreamt of all his friends in konoha whom he fought for the approval of and won, along with everyone he had met throughout his missions he had served. Nothing could wake him now, or so he comfortably thought.**

**Unknown to him and the other inhabitants of their cherished village, chaos was about to rein over konoha. Elite ninjas from the sound village, kept hidden within the forest of death, close enough to the gates, but far enough to not be seen. **

**The mislead shinobi awaited for their leaders signal to attack the viilage, as they prepared summoning rituals for dark creatures that would help their victory, or so they thought.**

**Meanwhile, their leader, a dark man who betrayed everyone and everything he loved, sttod looking over the village he once use to protect many moons ago, with the blood thirsty intent of revenge to destroy it and all of it's inhabitants.**

**The long dark haired, snake eyed man growled at the thought of loosing. He remanissed about his last attempt to destroy the village three years ago, his only succession was killing the very man he loathed and getting the souls of his arms from his old body ripped out,**

**Accompanying him, where his two subordinates. One of which was tall, had ragged white hair, and a large pair of glasses resting on his face, which he kept adjusting for the reason that they'd slightly slide off the bridge of his nose every few minutes. He really had no past with the viilage, except for the last attempt to take it over with his sensei, Orochimaru. **

**The other subordinate, whom was slightly taller then Kabuto, had ragged black hair, dark eyes, and wore a sowrd on his back. The one of the two who did have a past with the village. **

**The sight of the village began to bring back painful memories of his childhood. Images from his parents gruesome murder began to flash in his head, remembering their cold lifeless bodies and the look that had bestowed upon his brothers face. Everytime he remembered it, the hate for his older brother grew. **

**Flooding his head were also images of the loved ones he left behind. The very ones whom made him believe that his life was still livable. He knew that something had to be done to stop Orochimaru.**

**He had no intent of becoming like his brother and murdering the ones he held close to him just to see how strong he was. He stood thinking of how it was too be done, seemingly being the only one to notice the presence that lurked in the trees behind him.**

**The presence was very familiar, though he had only incountered it once before. When he met a man named Jiraiya, whom was as strong as Orochimaru. Knowing the mans intent, Sasuke liberatly acted as if he wasn't there. **

**He knew that if he stopped his Trainer, Orochimaru, that would be the final end to his training, but he believed he was stronger then everyone thought. He knew himself that he had greatly increased his abilities since he left the village he once called home. With the help of the lurking man, sasuke was positive that they could take the Sound ninja and Orochimaru. **

**"Are the preparations ready?"The snake eyed man confidently asked, keeping his attention to the village. **

**"Yes. The men have successfully summoned the creatures. They're ready Orochimaru-san."Kabuto answered, respectivly bowing his head. **

**"Good. Commense the first attack."Orochimaru said, looking over to see three giant lizard like creatures. They were covered in brown steel like scales that covered their entire body except for the front of their long necks, the backs of their knees and the pads of their feet. **

**Their tails lashed back and forth, awaiting to be told what to do, as the men on the ground surrounding the beasts, jumped out of the way to avoid being hit with their large tales. **

**Four men each climbed onto the backs of the beasts, combining their chakra to create reins for easier control of the lizards. "Commence gate break now!"Kabuto yelled out. **

**- - - - - - **

**And that's the end of chapter one. If yah want me to add the other chapter then say so. I am testing a new style of writing and i think it's pretty good. . **


End file.
